Seylin Hoult
Seylin Hoult (listed on his application as Seylin Leigh Hoult) was a character on Plagued, created on July 24, 2010, by Seylin. Personality Seylin is quite a deep man. He lets his emotions guide him in life, but he can hide them when necessary. He's a lover and a fighter; both sides of his personality reflecting whatever situation he is in. When he was human, he was am FBI agent so he could do good for people in the world. He always wanted to make a difference in people's lives. Since turned into a Vampyre, he has still kept true to these values. His only goal is to protect humans, and he wants Satan and his cronies to go down. He was quite the sociable human...before the apocalypse. In his new Vampyre form he is mainly silent.Of course he hates that, but it can't be helped. No one wants to be friends with an Overmind. Even if he's a good one who'd give his life for them. So, he's quite the sad, depressing soul right now, searching the Earth for that one reason to be alive--other than protecting the human race. He's definitely a romantic in that aspect.But, when needed, he can be bright and cheery in order to boost the spirits of the humans he is sworn to protect. History Seylin was born Chicago, Illinois, and was raised in an orphanage. His mother had given him away at birth, since she could not support a child at the time. It wasn't until around age nine that he was adopted by a sweet couple, and his time spent with them gave him the happy, cheery disposition he's known to expose. Then, something changed that. The thing that changed his life's direction forever. It was a bright, sunny afternoon. He could remember this all too well. It was a simple day; nothing out of the ordinary. Seylin and his new parents (who had now been together three years, so he was twelve) were enjoying family time that day, watching tv without a care in the world. Then, a bang, a scream...and that was it. A man had tried to rob their house in broad daylight. His father had tried to fend the man off...but was shot in the head, killed instantly. His mother tried to hide him from the man who was ravaging their home...but they were found. She was raped and then shot before Seylin, and he can still remember the way her blood felt when it splattered on him upon her death. As punishment, it seemed, the robber left him alone and ran, never to be seen again. Seylin was once again alone in the world. After that day, Seylin moved from foster home to foster home, behaving wildly. It was only after some psychiatric help that he decided that he wanted to help people just like him. This led him to becoming an FBI agent when he was of age. Once the apocalypse began, Seylin was one of the first on the scene. He, along with many other operatives, tried to push back the waves of dead humans who were attacking...but they weren't winning. As his teammates lay dying around him., Seylin cried out for help. He couldn't die now! It wasn't the way he was going to go! Then Satan appeared before him, offering him another chance at life. He took it without thinking, wanting to stay alive and help fight off this crazed band of demons. Once Satan figured out Seylin's true intentions, of aligning himself with God through sheer will and determination, he broke their contract, making Seylin into a Vampyre. He fights for all humans at the Safe Haven, and would do anything for them, although they just see him as a monster. Category:Characters Category:Vampyres Category:Males Category:Inactive